horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Murphy's Law
Murphy's Law is the fifth episode of the second season of ZombieApocalypse and the eleventh episode of the series. It was the mid-season finale of season two. Episode Credits *Abraelon as Penn * Annie Juran as Talla * Mattey Juran as Finn * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn *Kyrosnag as Jax * October Amat as Roswell * Energeon as Texas * Lulu Malik as Diana *Lissa Elton as Liv *Jill Tutti as Emily *Sammyrossia as Virginia *Tartsqueeker as Dallas River *Xordon Resident as Kyle Keane *Zora Beverly as Sarah *Jynkx as Riley *Casey Tuqiri as Tessa *Squeakersthe2nd as Jason Hardy *DamianMarx as Gabriel Nuñez Plot Texas walked around the perimeter of the barn the group had made base, watching for zombies and any sign of the others returning. After Marilyn let him back inside, the pair briefly talked, along with Roswell and Liv, who said the others had been gone too long and they should go look for them. Texas promised her that if they were gone too much longer, they absolutely would go after them. Penn and Virginia chatted briefly as he looked over a map, making notes on it and crossing off areas they'd already visited. Virginia asked where he thought they should go, Penn told her that both north and south made sense. The north because the cold would slow them, but the south because they were close to Mexico and the zombies probably wouldn't be in less civilized areas. Finn returned and quickly told the others of what transpired at Siden and how Talla, Jax, and Emily had been captured. Penn yelled at Finn, questioning him as to why he abandoned them and left them behind, but Finn told him that he had to because he was already separated from them and was the only one that could escape. The group unanimously decided to go to Siden and get their people back. Back in Siden, Dallas dragged Emily to the roof of a building in Siden, he spoke to himself and said he would have his way with her and that he didn't care what Diana said, since she had told them just to bring the prisoners back. As he unbuttoned his pants, Emily awoke and bit him in the arm before squirming out of his grasp and running. Seeing no other way out, she defiantly told him he could not have her before jumping from the roof to her death. Diana's group had been set up in a cabin in the woods, Kyle and Sarah dragged Jax and Talla into a small room beneath the stairs and locked them in, Kyle left to go and fetch Diana. Riley and Tessa, who had watched them being dragged in, talked with Sarah about the captives. Tessa asked where Dallas was, just as he came walking in. Sarah asked him what became of Emily, but before he could explain, Diana, Kyle, and Gabriel entered the room, Diana asked Dallas to continue and he said that after she bit his arm, she ran into some zombies and had been killed. Diana didn't believe his story, sensing the lie, and proceeded to beat him with her gun before commanding the rest of her group, telling them to get back to work or she'd take their food rations for the week. Talla had just awoken and quickly checked on Jax, who was luckily still alive, and then began banging on the door for someone. Kyle, who had been standing guard, aimed his gun at her through the door before hitting her on the head when she refused to listen to him. As he cornered her, Jax slowly woke up and attacked Kyle when he realized what was happening, biting him in the neck and ripping open his jugular. Jason came running into the room just as they escaped, while Gabriel screamed for help. Just before, Sarah had approached Diana and asked her what her plan was for Talla. Diana confessed that she just wanted her to suffer for everything she'd done to hurt them, revealing that she actually thought Talla had murdered Leon and Aria in cold blood. Riley, who had been eavesdropping, knocked a vase over, alerting the girls to her presence. Diana told her she hated liars and sneaks before striking her, knocking her to the floor, when they heard Gabriel scream for help. Downstairs, while Jason was trying to help him, Kyle turned and bit him in the neck. Sarah discovered the pair and killed them both just as gunshots began echoing into the sky outside, someone was trying to draw zombies into Siden. Back in time a bit, Finn, Penn, and the others arrived in Siden. Penn said he'd stay behind and cause a distraction when they found Diana's group, Finn told him to keep Virginia and Roswell with him to back him up. He didn't want to at first but agreed and gave Finn a whistle to signal him. As the others searched Siden, heading to where the ambush happened, they spotted a zombified Emily and Liv decided to kill her before being separated from the others by a group of zombies. While they walked through the old base, Marilyn spotted smoke coming from an old cabin in the woods and they headed for it. Just before arriving, Texas spotted Jax and Talla running from the cabin. He then split off from Finn and Marilyn to chase them down. Finn handed over the whistle to Marilyn before she blew into it, calling Penn and the others. A few moments afterward, gunshots began to echo out of the woods. They were at first confused, but Marilyn quickly realized they were calling the horde to Siden. Finn decided they should regroup with Penn, Virginia, and Roswell and they took off to find them. Just outside of town in the woods, Jax and Talla had to stop as Jax was getting weak from blood loss. Texas spotted them and shot a tree near them with his crossbow, he then tended to Jax's eye before the three of them continued on their way, separated from the others. Trivia *First appearance of Riley. *First appearance of Tessa. *First appearance of Gabriel Nuñez. *First and last appearance of Jason Hardy. *Last appearance of Kyle Keane. *Last appearance of Emily. *Last appearance of Liv until Memento Mori. Notes Category:Z.A Episode Category:ZombieApocalypse Series Category:RP Pages